Alucards free and shadows beware
by Nagaku Tsuzuku Yami
Summary: Alucard has been blamed for a murder of a shinigami who works with Tsuzuki, now Alucard has to get the shinigami's off his back and kill a certain fool. Chapters were slightly rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The war with Millennium was long and bloody. The war was between the living and the dead, between humans and ghouls. Between the innocent and the guilty, the traditional good and evil. London was torn apart piece by piece by the seams. And Alucard loved every second of it. He enjoyed the fact that he was given free reign to fight and to kill to exist purely for his nature. Bodies of people killed by him were placed upon poles of solid steal; and no one will forget this war. Least of all him. In this war he was betrayed by Walter, a worthy opponent and once cherished friend. He killed the Vatican lapdog, Alexander Anderson. Anderson turned himself into a monster, just one for heaven, didn't the priest realize that the only thing that could kill a vampire, a monster was a human, didn't he realize that he too became a monster the minute he died to fight. That in the end it didn't matter whether you are a creature from heaven or hell, you were still a monster. He remembered Anderson dieing with a smile on his scared and healing face, and he remembered bloodied tears running down his face.

After the war he was set free, by the Millennium unintentionally. And he was now sitting in Kyoto Japan. At a little restaurant that was out of the way he thought back on the time were he was 'temporarily' defeated by the crazy Major.  
"_Don't close your eyes! Open your eyes Alucard! This is an order!! Alucard! Don't disappear!!" I remember hearing her scream as I faded after absorbing the cat boy. I remember saying to her "No, This is farewell. My master Integra." I felt such peace at being able to finally rest after my long existence. But apart of me was sorrowful. A part of me regretted leaving her my dearest and most cherished master. And leaving the still innocent Ceras and at times naïve child._ Thought Alucard as he sat on a chair out of the way and view of most people in the restaurant. _I seriously thought I would stay dead._ He was also set free by his beloved master, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing after he came back only to serve her until the end of time if that's what it took. And so he decided to wonder alone once again. Leaving Ceras still with his master as her protection.  
"Sir may I take your order?" A waitress asked as she placed a menu in front of him and snapping him out of his reverie. Alucard looked down at the menu, scanning it silently before simply telling her to get him 'cheap' wine. She nodded and scribbled it down on her notepad before taking the menu and leaving the ancient vampire alone again for a moment or two. She came back with a glass of clear pink wine placing it in front of him. No words were uttered as she left and Alucard drank. Silently, everything was silent. No more screams around him. Only in his mind. Only from the millions he killed. They screamed because that was all they could do. They didn't know themselves or whom they were when they were breathing, thinking creatures. They screamed in Alucards shattered and insane mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After his drink of cheap wine Alucard walked the streets of Kyoto wearing a black suit covered by a long black jacket, arms inside of the jacket rather then in the sleeves, his red eyes protected by black sunglasses as his long hair cascaded down his back. The doctor isn't here. Too bad. So instead he found a restaurant named the Kou Kaku Rou. A longhaired man stood out front smoking a traditional kiseru pipe. A sword at his side. Perhaps he should ask, after all who wouldn't notice a person wearing all white and having white skin walking about.  
"Excuse me. Perhaps you could assist me in finding someone." Alucard asks the man casually not showing his fangs.  
"Sure. Who are you looking for?" the man answers calmly and with the air of a host right now rather then that of a pimp for high up officials. Alucard smirks a bit, this was going easier then he thought.  
"A doctor, with the name of Kazutaka Muraki." Alucard states, this noticeably catches the man's complete attention. _He must know him somehow_. Alucard mused in his mind.  
"What do you want with him?" the man asked very cautiously. Alucard's suspicions were correct, this man knew who the doctor was, and was protecting him from possible threats.  
"I wish to speak with him. A friendly chat nothing more. You know, the kind of talk among civilized people." Alucard said as he waved off the protectiveness of the longhaired man as though it were nothing. And to him it was nothing he meant no harm towards the doctor in the past so he won't now.  
"He is off harassing the purple eyed man down town." The man said as he walked back in side and brought out a piece of paper saying, "Contact him on this cell if you want to speak so badly."  
"No, thank you. I for one prefer face-to-face, not fond of those little, cell phone. Oh, and tell the visitors in the back rooms to be more careful on how loud they get." Alucard sneered then laughed as moans and groans followed by yelling were heard in the back rooms. The man went a bit red, and of course upset at the noise and the thought of someone else knowing of his off to the side business.

Elsewhere a new shinigami was being brutally killed by volatile shadows as sharp as diamond tipped blades. The new shinigami's pain and death was slowly and painfully done. His screams muffled by the moving and swirling shadows.

The sun was coming up at an alarming rate for Alucard and he had to find somewhere to hide out until the damning sun disappears once more to the everlasting night he loves returns. Cursing he remains hiding in the alleyways with a calmness seen only on the outside. In the shadows he sees something, a body. _A long dead body. Severed head. How quaint_. Alucard thought, as he gets closer until he's bent over the body. This must be one of those shinigami's the doctor once mentioned before. Someone killed him, and recently too. Alucard heard something fluttered overhead in a panic. _A chicken?_ Alucard thought as he watched the creature leave very quickly and into the sunny area.

"TSUZUKI!!!!!!!!" GuShoShin yelled in total panic as he flew up to Tsuzuki who was currently getting angry with the Doctor when the doctor mocked him about not having a partner anymore. Due to personal reasons and him not wanting to leave Japan.  
"GuShoShin? What is it?" Tsuzuki asked as he held the panicking chicken. Muraki stayed silent for now listening curiously.  
"Th-th-The new worker is d-d-dead!" GuShoShin answered. Muraki perked an eyebrow at the turn of events.  
"How?!" Tsuzuki asked with hurt dripping into his voice before adding, "Who did it!?" GuShoShin looked up into the amethyst eyes and answered,  
"A man dressed in black, with skin even paler then his," indicating the doctor, "a-and he was bent over the body, the head was missing!" At this Muraki frowned. _Couldn't of been Alucard, he's a vampire who wears red, plus he doesn't lop off heads and devour the already dead. That would be useless for him to do._ Muraki thought.  
"Where." Tsuzuki demanded as he followed GuShoShin to the alleyway where the body laid undisturbed. Muraki decided to head home, something told him; if that was his long dead friend he would be there.

A bit later, but still during the day like Muraki figured he found Alucard in the shadows near the condo building where Muraki lived, so he invited him in. In Muraki's condo, Alucard sat calmly on the sofa.  
"So, did you?" Muraki asked after a few minutes of regarding the vampire.  
"No. The boy was already dead by the time I got there. His head was sliced off, and not to mention missing. And not to mention if I took a head off it would be torn around the edges." Alucard answered as he sat back without the jacket but still wearing his black suit. Muraki believed him. Something told him that Alucard doesn't lie. He doesn't need too.  
"Then perhaps we should contact the shinigami's and let them in on the information." Muraki mumbled out of the blue.  
"And then they will attack me. After all, I'm the worst type of demon and I supposedly killed the young shinigami. It would not be wise, they'll surely try to kill me and then I will be charged with killing them for sure. Even if it was only out of self defense." Alucard said as he crossed his arms over his unmoving chest. Muraki groaned inwardly. Alucard had a good point; the shinigami's of Shokan Division have a very bad tendency to jump to conclusions before hearing the other side of the story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Chief Konoe was outraged. Someone murdered one of the shinigami's working under him in cold blood. Someone who was suppose to be Tsuzuk's new partner after Hisoka left, due to his finding out about the people Tsuzuki massacred staining white roses red.  
"I WANT THIS KILLER BROUGHT BEFORE ME NOW!!!!!!!!!!!" Konoe yelled at both Tsuzuki and his now temporary partner GuShoShin.  
"Y-Yes S-sir…" they both stuttered as they left the office in a hurry and headed to the world of the living.

Once there Tsuzuki casts a spell using one of his fuda's which assisted him to find the demonic energy the vampire had which unfortunately for him ended up at Muraki's condo in Kyoto he bought after Oriya told Muraki to find his own place and quite sulking around his restaurant. _Oh god, this is, this is Muraki's place_. Tsuzuki thought as he went the to ringer for the rooms at the front door, and pressed Muraki's name.  
"Hello?" Muraki's voice answered.  
"Um, Is there someone who fits the description GuShoShin mentioned earlier this morning?" Tsuzuki asked.  
"Ah, Tsuzuki-san, as much as I would love to talk with you this isn't the time and no, there is no one here, but later I would be happy to have your company. Lets say, tonight?" Muraki's voice chided. Tsuzuki paled. He caught the meaning behind that one.  
"CUT THE CRAP! I know you have someone is there Muraki!" Tsuzuki yelled. Muraki's laughter came through the speaker.  
"Oh calm yourself. Tell you what, you can come up here. Someone will talk to you maybe. It all depends on your manners though." Muraki's voice chided. Tsuzuki blinked a couple of times.  
"We should." GuShoShin said quietly to Tsuzuki.  
"Okay, fine." Tsuzuki said into the speaker with an irritated sigh following after he answered. Suddenly the door buzzed and opened slightly and Tsuzuki and GuShoShin went inside and up to the devil's layer.

Inside the condo Alucard growled at Muraki for inviting the shinigami up.  
"This is for your own good. And keep in mind that I have a spell around my condo magic cannot be used. You'll be fine. And as I said this is for your own good." Muraki said as he heard a knock on the door. Opening it Tsuzuki was standing there, irritated.  
"Ah, Tsuzuki-san come in." Muraki said as he moved out of the way for Tsuzuki. Once inside Muraki closed the door and Tsuzuki stood across the room from were Alucard sat. All the blinds were all closed tight. Alucard smiled as he sat there waiting for whatever was going to happen, to happen.  
"May I introduce Alucard, Alucard is the one who was with the body. But he didn't kill the young shinigami. And Alucard this is Tsuzuki, Asato one of the top workers at Shokan Division." Muraki said as he sat down on a chair to Alucards left. Alucard just studied the Shinigami carefully.  
"How do I know your not lying?" Tsuzuki questioned the vampire cautiously. Alucard frowned as he stood up to his full height seemingly towering over Tsuzuki.  
"I'm not lying. And I. Did. Not. Kill. The. Boy." Alucard said, now treating the shinigami as an idiot in pointing out his own statement of innocence.  
"Okay, well give us proof of this." GuShoShin said with a huff. Alucard looked at the chicken with annoyance and a smile that says 'i'll kill you easily' before he pulled out the Cassull and shot Tsuzuki in the stomach while his eyes were still locked on GuShoShin.  
"Because, that's what you would of heard if I did it. And a lot of shots would follow after words." Alucard explained as Muraki looked surprised and Tsuzuki was getting off the ground with a hand over his now healing stomach.  
"Did you have to shot me?" Tsuzuki whined. It hurt, like hell itself wanted to come out of his stomach.  
"Yes." Alucard answered putting his gun away adding, "It was the only way to get you to understand."  
"O-Okay, um, well, let me call Konoe, and um, we'll see what is to be decided then." Tsuzuki said as he walked what he thought was out of hearing range.  
"Did you actually have to pull the trigger?" Muraki asked casually as he took a sip of tea. Alucard laughed as he sat back down on the couch leaning back slightly.  
"Of course, I couldn't shot my gun for awhile since the war in London. Which by the way, how have you been. It's been a little over a year since I last harassed you some way or another." Alucard said surprisingly calm.  
"Oh, I've been fine. Nothing new except almost getting burned alive in Touda's flames." Muraki answered as he placed his cup down on the coffee table. Alucard 'huhed' as Tsuzuki came back more calmly then he felt at the moment.  
"Konoe wishes to speak with you, in his office." Tsuzuki stated and of course Alucard disagreed right off the bat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

In the end Alucard reluctantly agreed to accompany the shinigami to Konoe's office in Meifu after he got his word that nothing ill would happen when he got there. Meifu, the place before heavens gates and the God he once so long ago worshipped. The closes Alucard will ever be now. Not that it matters to him anymore.

Once there Alucard was agitated by the sun that was beating down upon him. Tsuzuki noticed this and smiled a bit at the agitated vampire.  
"Don't worry about it… It wont hurt you." Tsuzuki chirps as he looked at the taller dead man.  
"I'm not I just don't like the sun. Nor am I used to it anymore." Alucard stated as he watched as petals float past him. To him, this was more torture. This was not paradise in his eyes. Far from it for him. He preferred chaos now; he preferred blood and pain in his surroundings. He preferred war and death to all those who are in front of him, his obstacles. Targets. But soon they were in the building, thankfully. And as it was expected Alucard caught the attention of everyone. The shinigami's that were present feared him, well most of them anyway. Vampires were the worst demon to deal with, unpredictable, and far more devious then the demons they were used to deal with. Whispers could be heard throughout the rooms. Alucard smirked as he walked just slightly behind Tsuzuki. And Muraki behind him, he only agreed if he could drag his 'buddy' with him.

In Chief Konoe's office. Alucard looked around as he walked in, it was much smaller then his masters.  
"Have a seat, I am chief Konoe." Konoe said seriously as he watched Alucard and Muraki enter. He wasn't even going to ask why Muraki was there.  
"Aw, why so serious? It's not like I did anything." Alucard said as he tilted his head slightly as he decided to sit down casually. He left his name out of the statement, to him it wasn't there business and then they would track him back to working under the Hellsing family. That may cause some problems for his master.  
"One of the shinigami's working under my supervision was murdered. Surely you could see my point of view here." Konoe said as he watched the vampire calmly as well as keep an eye on Muraki who just stood there by the door.  
"I understand perfectly fine. I wasn't born yesterday. You want to see if I know anything. Well, just so you know I didn't." Alucard said as he played with a pen, seemingly innocently. Konoe frowned. This 'vampire' is irritating, to say the least. Alucard looked up to see the frown.  
"Well, do you have any idea on who might of?" Konoe said as he rubbed his brow due to the headache he was starting to get.  
"I told you, I don't know anything, and I didn't see anything, hear anything, smell anything. Nothing." Alucard sighed. He was growing tired of this nonsense, so tired that he might just attack the old man. He growled inwardly. After a few more back and fourth comments Alucard was free to go and Muraki left as well back to his condo to think of a few things about the turn of events. Muraki knew that Alucard knew who was the killer but said nothing about it. Truth be told, Alucard knew the smell of the killer, but he wanted to face this new predator himself. _Oh this will be fun! _Alucard thought as a smile crossed his pale lips and the look of a madman shown through his blood red eyes

Now his hunt for the amateur killer will begin, and no one will get in his way. Or else they shall die very painfully. And much to his delight the sun was going down encasing all of Japan in darkness of night. _And tonight shows to be such a beautiful night. It makes me want to spill blood, to have a bite to drink, yes such a perfect night indeed._ Alucard thought as he walked up the Muraki who just exited the condo building.  
"Ah, Doctor Jakyll. A question. You know our agreement. You know, of whose turf we hunt on and not… Release me from that little agreement." Alucard said to Muraki. Murki's eyebrow twitched slightly at the nickname he just received.  
"Oh, and why do you want that?" Muraki questioned the powerful vampire, whose smile only grew broader now showing off his fangs.  
"So I may show this newbee, how a real 'predator' works. How a real vampire hunts and kills. So I don't have to be 'careful.'" Alucard explained as he loaded his guns. Muraki 'hmmed'.  
"Alright, Alucard, your restrictions on who to kill here is lifted." Muraki said as a dark chuckle rose out of Alucard. _I knew I liked this human for a reason_. Alucard thought as he laughed.  
"Wonderful, simply wonderful, I knew I liked you for a reason…" Alucard said as he laughed and his body turned to thousands of bats taking to the sky. The clouds seemed to be outlined with blood red, but only faintly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

So now that the chains were loosened and undone. It was time to hunt this fool. And hunt he did. He followed the scent and found out where the man lived. A suburb. A wife answered the door.  
"Hello? May I help you?" she spoke kindly as she held the door open slightly she wore a housecoat, seemingly getting ready to head to bed.  
"Why yes, I believe you can. Can you tell me were I can find your dear husband? We have unfinished business." Alucard spoke as a gentleman. She seemed to be deciding on whether or not to answer him, but these days' humans were usually too trusting and too relaxed in there fixed lives. The fools.  
"Well he's at work right now, he works nightshift at the police station. He's in charge of swat." She answered as she let him in. But little did this frail girl know was that she just invited a monster in.

Muraki watched from the other side of the street in the shadow of a tree. _Foolish girl. I think I shall watch what this vampire does_. Muraki thought as his eyes were trained on the window in the front of the house.

Alucard looked at photos. One of him and his two teenage sons.  
"Is this him?" Alucard asked with hidden malicious interest.  
"Yes, that's him, transferred from America and then he met me, of course we fell in love and married." She said happily. Alucard sneered cruelly.  
"Love is overrated." He said to himself as he watched her over the rim of his glasses. For a second she turned around and that's when Alucard learned their names simply by looking at school awards and trophy's. And not to mention he simply looked in her purse when she wasn't looking and out of the room for a moment getting him the drink he asked for when he came in. And by time she turned back around and returned to the room he was in, he was gone. So he just flew as many bats until he can become to the police station. And simply walked in.  
"May I help you sir?" the clerk asked looking up at the man dressed in red, red hat, red jacket and red sunglasses.  
"There is a Mr. Jonathan T. Huralson working here. Where is he?" Alucard asked as he watched the clerk pick up a phone and phoned his office and where the swat has meetings.  
"Yes there's a gentleman here he wishes to speak with you… Uh-huh, okay." Hangs up, "He'll be here in a minute." The clerk said as she went back to what she was doing. Now Alucard had to decide if he wanted to make a big mess, or be discrete and kill the human quickly… But discrete never worked for him. So his choice was made, he would go outside and being discrete will be far from what would happen. He will remind the fool he was fighting that there are worse things that go bump in the night then him, Japan will be mostly unaware, but those who witness this fight will understand why old legends tell you not to go out in the night and don't make yourself a target for something bigger and worst then you.  
"And whom might you be? A shinigami?" Jonathan asked as he walked up to Alucard who was standing by the door now. Alucard heard the shinigami part and laughed hysterically as though it were a joke.  
"Me! Ha! No, I'm afraid I'm not so nice. I am a vampire. My name happens to be Alucard. Shall we go outside now? I don't feel like making a mess in here." Alucard said as he walked outside and waited.  
"Come on, you and I will fight, or are you afraid of something like me." Alucard said in a way only a madman would speak. The bloodlust seeping into his blood red eyes that were watching the man through his red tinted glasses.  
"Me afraid, I doubt that." Jonathan said as he now stood outside with the vampire. "Vampire huh? Well, you should be quite simple to defeat." He added and to his amazement a cruel smile formed on the vampire's lips.  
"Perhaps. But tell that to Alice, Eric and Elliot. I bet they don't agree with you." Alucard said as he pulled out his gun. A look of anger crossed the mans face.  
"What have you done! Monster!" Jonathan yelled. Jonathan didn't mind killing the dead, didn't mind it at all. But his family, he couldn't live with himself if they died. And now, by the sounds of it they were. He now had nothing to lose, or so he thought. Before the night was done, the vampire will take much more from him and anyone foolish enough to be close.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jonathan circled the vampire in red, eyes in full wish for revenge. While Alucards eyes shown a crazy fury only found in a madman or a monster, a look that the devil himself will cower from. A sick smile crossed Alucards dead lips as he licked them. Showing his pearl white fangs.  
"So, you wish to fight me now?" Alucard pointed out with a slight mocking laugh he added, "you fool."  
"Am I? Really, I must say I disagree on that score. What can a mere vampire do to me?" Jonathan spat with venom seeping into his words as well as hatred.  
"A lot more then what you're aware of, I can assure you of that." Alucard sneered in a way that could make skin crawl even on those with the thickest skin, and strongest toleration. Before another word was uttered, Jonathan's swat swarmed around them, intending to bring down the vampire. Alucard smiled cruelly as he pulled out his only gun the Caswell. And started shooting, hitting right on the mark. And surprising the swat teams when his bullets nearly blew limbs apart. Blood was starting to stain the ground and for a moment silence. Before screams could be heard from delayed pain. The swat teams were exterminated. Leaving only Alucard's main and original target. The blood of the swat team was being absorbed into Alucard as was there souls. More familiars for him to use when the time came.  
"And remember, shadow man, I unlike you, is a true monster. But you, you are shit, nothing." Alucard said before charging the man. Shadows swarmed upon him, binding the vampire. But to Jonathan's surprise, Alucard laughed.  
"Oh, this will be fun." Alucard said in between laughing before fading into the shadows and only his voice remained, "You think your so powerful, well, let me show you how dark shadows can become… Releasing control art restriction to level three, level two, level one, Situation A. The Cromwell Approval is now in effect, Hold release until target is silenced." With that eyes showed from all angles along with insects, centipedes to be exact. The stench of rotting death was heavy in the air. Now Jonathan was starting to panic, especially when a dog with many eyes attacked him from both sides. This vampire was no ordinary vampire; it was a demon of what seemed to be the highest levels.

"We should stop him!" Tsuzuki said, feeling pity and regret for what was happening on the street below them.  
"I don't think it could stop now. We won't even be able to get near him. Not even a foot, or else he'll see us as targets as well, and nothing could be done about the souls that was absorbed by the vampire." Tatsumi stated coldly, but deep down he too wanted to intervene but knowing that he could not.  
"But all those people. Who knows how many people he's killed by now." Tsuzuki moaned in grief.  
"Probably in the millions by now." Muraki said as he walked up and stared down to the bloody fight. No one could disagree with the mad doctor in this case, he probably was right. Screaming could be heard from below.

Jonathan was going to fall to the ground; his left leg and right arm were missing, blood dripped in streams.  
"Do me this last favor, t-tell me, my family d-did they die peacefully? Or painfully?" Jonathan asked. And a serene look crossed Alucard's face and shown in his tired, crazy eyes as he answered.  
"There watching a movie at home in there safe warm home. Waiting for your call that will never come." Alucard said as he watched Jonathan die.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The night after that Alucard stood with Muraki staring at a white moon.  
"Why did you let his family live? You could have killed them you know." Muraki asked as he watched the vampire watch the night sky, his eternal night.  
"His wife was pregnant, and his children were young… Monster that I am, I do know when to pull back from needless slaughter, especially when they are young children and women who are incapable off defending themselves." Alucard said as he sighed. It always was peaceful after the storm for him.  
"Yes, but there easy targets, no need to worry about struggle." Muraki said as he watched the vampire now looking at him.  
"Believe what you want Doctor. But that is my way; it has been that way since before your great great grandfather walked this world. And it is easier to slip unseen into the darkness once again. Why else have I lasted so long, beside my power." Alucard said casually. Though not expecting the doctor to understand anyway. He is too young. To were Alucard, he has been around long enough to know better. Much better. And a small part of him, the part that is barely human wishes to be seen killing, so that one day a human would come along, and save the child he use to be.  
"Good bye doctor, it's been a pleasure. I don't expect we'll meet again, nor will I meet your grandchildren. After all, young predators no matter how powerful they are, always die for their carelessness and preying on the weak or by being preyed on by the more powerful. This would be your fate, if you don't smarten up and learn when to pull back, just as mine is mine." Alucard said as he faded into the night. Muraki stood there seething in rage at the fate that Alucard said was his.

A year later Alucard caught the news that Muraki was dead, he died from a more powerful demon. This did not surprise Alucard one bit, despite all Muraki's power and intelligence he was a marked man in Alucard's eyes. Now was the question of what would happen to the doctor's soul. If he were to be given a second chance and become a shinigami and repent or he would go to one of the many levels in hell. Alucard suspected the latter but hoped for the first option. He hoped that Muraki could change while he was young to were it was to late for Alucard.


End file.
